(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carrier box. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a container for printer paper or the like which is provided with handle means enabling to easily carry the box from one location to another.
(b) Description of Prior Art
The development of the computer has given rise to an enormous consumption of paper which is customarily stored in small cardboard boxes. Now, it is quite normal to carry these boxes from one location to another, generally by grabbing the entire box and to hand carry it to a chosen place. Of course, all sorts of means are provided to facilitate the handling of these boxes. However, to this date, the art has not suggested something that is inexpensive, easy to produce and convenient to use in handling carrier boxes, especially those that are utilized to contain printer paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,866 issued Apr. 7, 1959 to W. J. Van Dyck discloses a shipping package for paper, which however has no means to handle it.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,660 issued Dec. 12, 1961, inventor Water T. Sheldon, Jr., relates to a shipping container including a prismatic body, closure caps and a strap to secure the parts together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,864 issued Dec. 6, 1983, inventor John C. Nielsen, describes a carton with handle which is made of a strip of reinforcing tape which is secured to the side walls of the carton.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,070 issued Jan. 28, 1986, inventor Thomas J. Karass, is concerned with a container having a handle integral therewith and a tape inserted between the layers of the box and also between those forming the handle. Although giving some satisfaction, this article is complicated and expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,866 issued Apr. 4, 1989, inventor Roger J. Wonnacott, is another example of a tape incorporated into the material of the box and of the handle to reinforce the latter.
Other patents of interest for storing sheet material including computer forms, include
U.S. Pat. No. 1,140,231 issued May 1915 to Agar PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,993,516 issued March 1935 to Kells PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,591 issued April 1955 to Sheard PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,608 issued September 1956 to Welshenbach PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,268 issued June 1963 to Swanson et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,485 issued September 1980 to Focke
It will be realized that there is a need for a cheap container which includes a reinforced handle.